Alone No More
by FlightWings
Summary: In high school, Inuyasha and Kagome were in love, then something happened to break them up. So, with their hearts broken, they cut each other out of their lives and agreed never to see the other again. So what happens when Inuyasha contacts Kagome?InuxKag
1. Making Contact

(a/n): Hi! This is my first ever fic, and I was wondering if anyone could help me decide, Inuyasha or Sesshomaru? I like Sesshomaru, but I also like Inuyasha for this fic. Either one would be great for this but this is what the people want. Right Choyru?

Choyru: Hi!!

(a/n): Sorry I have spontaneously decided to, for each fic I write, I am going to have a different little character that talks at the beginning and end of each chapter and gives their "opinion". So for now I give you... CHOYRU!!

Choyru: Hi everyone!

Inuyasha: Oy, first you say you might not put me in the fic, and now you're giving up my ranting space!?

(a/n): First of all that is for readers to decide, not me since I am indecisive and second Choyru is a cutie that agrees with me. ;)

Sesshomaru: I don't _care_ if you put me in or not. won't say anything else no matter what FlightWings does

(a/n): So without rotting your minds further I give you my first ever fic!!

P.S.: I might give Inuyasha and Sesshy (I'm too lazy to write his name now) some ranting/arguing space in the future. (If they are nice. Muahahaha! Inuyasha starts throwing things at me)

Oopsie, almost forgot. (BTW I don't like cussing so I'm going to try and keep this story clean.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Inuyasha: Darn straight!

* * *

There was a woman in a small, lonely apartment beginning to cook a meal for herself. She had long black hair and sad blue eyes. She had a body that women would die for and men would lust for. She had a kind of air that she was too good for you, that she was above you...But, that wasn't nearly the case. She never thought that of herself. The only way she ever thought of herself was, alone.

Alone. She was always alone. Except once. She was an a young girl when she was orphaned. She had a good foster family, but they didn't care for her as parents, more like friends. She didn't have any one else in the world so she clung to them in this parental friendship, but she still felt alone.

Then she got to highschool and met the most wonderful person she would ever meet. They were in love, and that was the only time she didn't feel alone, but something happened to break them up. They each thought it was the other's fault, and they, heartbroken, ripped the other from their lives vowing to never make the same mistake again.

The woman shook these things from her head.

"That's in the past, it's not my problem anymore."

Just then she heard the doorbell ring.

_I wonder who that is._ She thought as she ran to the door.

Her hands fumbled with the knob, but when she finally got the door open, there was no one there.

She looked around, then noticed a note outside her door. She took it inside, closed the door and turned on the light in the hallway. She opened it there being curious, but instantly regretted it. The handwriting was the same as her former love's, but she read on despite the growing feeling of despair. When she finished the letter she leaned against the wall unwilling to believe that he just contacted her, the man she now hated. She thought they agreed not to speak to one another again.

Feeling grief she sank to the floor and cried. _Why, why, why now?! _Was the silent question her body and mind said together. She was just starting to heal!

* * *

(a/n): You like? Please review and message. Also can anyone give me any pointers and some ideas you have from just this? Don't forget I also need a vote of Inuyasha or Sesshomaru because I've already started the next chapter and I need a name. Sorry for the shortness but that was all I could come up with on a 6 month inspiration.


	2. The Truth

(a/n): Hi again!

Choyru: Hi!!

(a/n): Thanks to my friend The Nyappy Bunny I have an inspiration for this chapter. BTW sorry Sesshoumaru fans, but nobody voted anyone for this story, therefore I will go for the easier one considering this is my first fic. So for this story it will be Inuyasha, but I have some Sesshoumaru story ideas. Also The Nyappy Bunny is now my proofreader on a short-notice decision.

Inuyasha: Yes! Ha, beat that Sesshomaru!!

Sesshomaru: What is there to be happy about, little brother? You have to confess your love to the priestess.

Inuyasha: eyes widen and he runs away swearing

Choyru: HaHaHa! Well now, that was funny! peers at Sesshy who seems to look smug

(a/n): I seem to almost forget the disclaimer every time, but here we go.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

The woman was walking to the designated area where _he_ told her to come meet him, when she saw a lovely silver-headed man. They stopped as they glanced at each other. They turned their heads then their body's to face the one that broke the other's heart. The stream of people slowed and parted around them as they faced each other. All time seemed to stop as she held his gaze, his beautiful citrine eyes into her lovely sapphire eyes that were cold to him. Cold to him equal to the warmth she once held for him in those blue eyes.

"Inuyasha.", she greeted.

Inuyasha shuddered at the intensity of the hurt in her eyes but nonetheless he replied.

"Kagome." When he finished there was an awkward silence between the two.

"Let's go to someplace less crowded.", he started, eyeing the glaring and jealous men and women ogling over the couple. She nodded curtly and let him lead the way to a park.

They walked in silence, while she quietly stewed in her anger. He noticed and felt a spark of guilt in his gut. When the park was in sight, they both unconsciously started to walk faster, hopeful for some way to end the silence. Inuyasha found a bench under a tree that felt like it would somehow ease their discomfort.

When Inuyasha still hadn't said why he called her there, Kagome started.

"Inuyasha, why did you contact me?"At that Inuyasha looked at her with a sad smile.

"Kagome, I married Kikyo after I found out that you 'cheated' on me. In some ways it was to get back at you for what I thought you did, since you practically _hated_ her in school. In others it was because I truly felt an attraction to her, but not as much as when we were in love." He paused an looked at Kagome, who looked like she was really hurting hearing this, so he went on,"And then soon after we were husband and wife, Kikyo accidently told me that she had staged everything that happened. After she spilled, then she also said that some guy, Hobo, or something helped too. I found the guy, threatened him and then got my marriage annulled."

He stopped again to let her absorb this new information. She looked at him and back at the ground where she had been staring before.

She quietly said,"Really? Because I was really hurt when that happened, and it caused me to close my heart. I don't think I could fall in love again."

She trailed off and looked at Inuyasha with the beginnings of a sad smile. He looked shocked at this and didn't say anything for a minute. When he finally did speak, it was tentative, but humorous.

"That's Ok, because I didn't come here to ask you back. I came here because A) I thought you should know, B) I need a place to stay, since as per the annulment, she gets the house and I don't have anyone else to ask, and C) _then _to ask you back.", he said as he ticked them off his fingers with a silly look on his face. Kagome giggled at that, a beautiful sound he thought. Then she looked thoughtful, and he cocked an eyebrow at her expression.

"Alright, you can sleep over for a while - just until you find a place to stay.", she said slowly and seemed to be chewing on the thought.

"Does this mean that you don't hate me anymore?", Inuyasha looked at her with a pleading puppy dog expression. This made Kagome giggle again.

"I don't think I ever hated you, I was just hurt at you.", she said. He looked at her quizzically then laughed too.

"I'm glad", he said.

"So", he said while standing up and stretching, "Do you want to get something to eat before we go back to your place?"

Kagome answered quickly,"Of course!"

Inuyasha smiled, stood up, took her arm and led her to the plaza in town. And they were both smiling on the way.

* * *

(a/n): Weird, I didn't mean for them to forgive each other so quickly. But The Nyappy Bunny and I mulled it over and didn't come up with _any_ good ideas until I came up with this one.

Choyru: Yeah, I mean FlightWings almost kicked TNB, as we'll call her now, when stupid ideas came up.

(a/n): Ahem, Now lets change the subject. crickets chirping Where is Inuyasha? Didn't he say he wanted the ranting space?

Choyru: Yes, but when Sesshomaru teased him, he ran away, therefore forfeiting the rant space.

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru does not tease. He taunts his enemies.

(a/n): Yeah, sure you don't. Sesshy glares and I roll my eyes

Inuyasha: peeking around a random corner then ducks back and walks out like he didn't run Oi! I'm back!! gets trampled by a mob of Sesshy's screaming fangirls

Sesshomaru: gets that little annoyed anime mark and I sweatdrop. Fangirls are oblivious and scream, "We love you Sesshomaru!"

(a/n): Off topic, if you happen to have any ideas for this story, please either review or e-mail me. I don't know where to go from here. I have some ideas for the later chapters, though they don't apply to chapter 3. I will stop now so you don't have to see the, well, umm, dead fangirls.


	3. Phone Calls

(a/n): Hi! I have inspiration! I thank Rumiko Takahashi-sensei for Sango.

Choyru: What are you talking about? What about Sango?

(a/n): You'll have to read to find out! All in all I just needed a kick-start to do this.

Inuyasha: So when are you gonna start writing, wench?

(a/n): !#&#!! (Inuyasha has eyes like O.O) Don't call me 'wench'!! Anyway I'll start writing after we finish ranting.

Inuyasha: (Still like O.O)

Sesshoumaru: (hits Inuyasha over the head) It's not good to stare, little brother.

Inuyasha: What did you do that for? I wasn't staring!

Sesshoumaru: You were staring and it is shameful to stare. (Inuyasha is growling)

Choyru: THAT was the funniest thing yet! Don't kill each other now, though.

(a/n): Come on people! If I'm going to write, I need reviews! I only have one now! (Thank you, MidniteHearts!!) In any case we have to get on with the story. Review, people! :(

Disclaimer: I am sorry I didn't think of Inuyasha first, and sadly I don't own it.

* * *

'_I hope she's okay.'_ Sango thought yet again. "Hey Miroku?"

"Yes, dearest?" Miroku replied before oh, so smoothly placing his hands on Sango's southern regions and immediately getting pummeled for it.

"Do you think Kagome's alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm sure she's fine. Now what was I doing again?" He said as he moved his hands towards her backside, which earned him another blinding headache.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Sango said.

"Hi, Sango." Kagome's voice answered. Sango smiled for the first time since Kagome called telling her that jerk, Inuyasha, called. (Sure she was alone in the world, but she still had friends.)

"Are you all right, Kagome? What did he want? What did he say?" Sango asked in one breath.

"Whoa, Sango. Slow down there. First yes, I'm all right. Second, Kikyo she broke us up. And third he married and divorced her and as per divorce, Kikyo gets the house. He needs a place to stay and he didn't know who else to ask." Kagome replied.

"Thank goodness. Even if he was a jerk, Kinky-hoe would've used him, and I don't think he deserves that, even after what he did." Kagome giggled. "I wasn't sure what he wanted. So, does this mean you don't hate him anymore?" Sango said.

"Goodness, Sango, you asked the same question he did. Maybe you should date him and not Miroku." Kagome could practically see Sango's scowl. She giggled, "And, no I don't think I ever really hated him, I was just hurt at him. Look I gotta go make dinner, I just thought you should know, bye."

"Ok, see ya." Sango smiled.

When Kagome and Inuyasha got home, he commented at how her favorite color was on all of the walls, in all shades. And she had a lot of rooms. The front hallway (dark blue with gold-yellow accents) led to the living room (midnight blue with silver accents) and separated to the kitchen (which was rather large, and pale blue-white accents). The kitchen had three windows to serve guests in (white pillars in between the windows, with bar stools). The living room also connected to Kagome's room (purple-blue, like royal blue with gold accents) and guest bedroom, or Inuyasha's room (silvery-blue with pale gray accents), that was opposite Kagome's room. The bathroom (pale blue, almost white/grey) was next to the hall for guests, while Kagome had her own (aqua blue).

"I'm surprised that you remembered that I love blue." Kagome laughed.

"Well I never really could forget." He replied. "Hey, Kagome. What do you do to afford this big apartment?"

"Well, I went to college to get a psychiatry degree. So, now I am a _very_ successful psychiatrist with my own clinic." She replied.

"Keh! Why am I not surprised? Then again, you always had a knack for butting into other people's business." He crossed his arms as Kagome play-scowled. Just then his cell phone rang.

He looked at the number and paled then looked at her apologetically. She nodded and he hurried to open it while rushing to his room to speak to the caller in private. Kagome didn't know this then, but she probably should've snooped on this _particular_ conversation, but then it would've defeated the purpose if she had listened, so she didn't.

"Why are you calling _now?_" asked our frantic hanyou friend, "I just got here!"

"You agreed to bring the girl to us, so bring her." replied the caller.

"I _can't._ I have to gain her trust first! Otherwise, there'll be no point in this!"

"Very well... Bring her when you have a hold on her. If you refuse to bring her, you will be out of a job." Inuyasha growled, beaten. "Offer resistance, and our sniper gun men will take her and you down if need be."

"Fine! Just give me some time and I'll bring her. Time. That's all I need." He pleaded with the caller.

"Time." Then the mysterious caller hung up, allowing Inuyasha 'time'.

He sat down obviously shaken. He couldn't do _this_! Anything else, just not Kagome. _'Odd how I can care for someone so much after the trouble we've been through' _He thought bitterly.

"Now what do I do..?" He moaned.

* * *

(a/n): Haha. I love torturing you people. You have no idea what or who he was talking to. Like catching a fish in a barrel. (Snicker, snicker) Of course I don't do that, but it is still fun to torture you guys. Muahahahaha.

Choyru: Geez, you're evil. (Shudders)

(a/n): Nope, that could've been a _wicked_ cliffy. We don't want _that_, now do we? -

Choyru: O.O Evillll.

Inuyasha: Yeah, evilll. She made me nearly cry! What's up with that.

(a/n): Hmm? Say what now? Oh, that. Well it is all in good interest. (Does evil jesture and Inu shudders)

Sesshoumaru: Humph.

(a/n): WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Sesshoumaru: I said, 'humph'.

(a/n): That's it! Next Sesshoumaru story I write sends you off to sensitivy training. (Swaying a bit and falls over)

Inuyasha: Yeesh! Clumsy woman!

(a/n): (jumps up) Whatz didsl youze... sayz?!

Inuyasha: Are you okay?

(a/n): Little tired. It makes me CRAZY!! (starts swaying and falls on the Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha fangirl door and it opens with me safely behind the door and Choyru avoids the crazed fans)

Inuyasha: O.O Oh, shizz. O.O (gets glomped by crazed fans)

Sesshoumaru: (gets glomped and mobbed and has too much pride to say a word)

(a/n): Thaz all folkz!


	4. Knowing

(a/n): Hello, again. Sorry for the long wait. Right now, I'm making a new policy on my fanfictions. They are rated how they are for language. Nothing more.

Choyru: Language?

(a/n): Yeah, like, instead of making Inuyasha sound Catholic (sorry, no discrimination against Catholics, just using a stereotype as an exaggeration), he can cuss a little, or a lot. Depending on my mood.

Choyru: Ahh. Hey, were _is_ Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: (asleep on the floor mumbling something about cheese puffs and ramen)

(a/n): WAKE UP! (Inu doesn't wake up) Ah, I give up.

Disclaimer: Hence the word 'disclaimer', I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. =P

Inuyasha had just walked out of the guest bedroom. "Oh my gosh! Inuyasha are you okay? You look like you're about to fai-pass out!"

He smirked a little when she had almost said faint, but skipped over it with 'pass out'. "Silly wench. Men don't faint. We go to sleep on our feet."

"Yeah right. Anyway, you look like you're about to 'go to sleep on your feet'."

"Keh." He paused sniffing the air. "What's for dinner?"

"Take a guess." She rolled her eyes.

"Is that . . . ramen? I haven't had it in years!" She smiled at his childish expression. Her smile quickly turned to a frown, though. It was probably Kikyo that prevented him from eating ramen. She had always believed that is was disgusting.

"Order up!" She went back into the kitchen and served a bowl.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" he asked, eyeing the bowl.

She snorted. "The bowl is for me. The pot is for you." He glared, but to her surprise, yanked the pot of the burner of the stove, and gulped the whole thing down. "Wasn't that too hot?"

"Nope." he belched. "Ah, that was good."

"Are you gonna take over my house, steal all of my food, buy and drink a lot of beer, and only watch sports on TV, now?"

He glared. "No. But I could use that beer, now." She glared right back. "Just kidding, geeze."

"I've got to do some paperwork on a few of my tougher patients. Feel free to use the TV." He jumped up from his barstool, and leaped over to the TV. "I see you're ready for those sports games, and beer, huh? I'll be in my room."

Kagome moved over to her door, and pulled her laptop out of her carrying case and plugged it in the wall. She sat at her desk and began to work.

Hours later . . .

"Woo hoo!" The Omnomnomnoms just won the big game over the Totally Randoms. (a/n): Yes, football.) "Oh yeah!" Inuyasha walked over to the refrigerator to grab another - yes even after Kagome made fun - beer. As he passed Kagome's door he noticed that she had fallen asleep over her work. He smiled. It was good to have her back in his life, even if it was just for a while.

He moved into the room. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style, and laid her under the covers of her bed. "Gosh, it's been such a long time, hasn't it, Kagome? I just hope you don't get sucked into my crap. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you don't get hurt in this."

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" she said in a groggy voice.

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep. I'll make sure your computer gets put on standby. I won't read a thing, I swear."

"Hmm, okay. Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Goodnight, Kagome." He kissed her forehead, and pulled her covers up to her chin. She was out like a light.

He moved back to her computer. There was everything there. All the answers. He opened up a computer search, and cross-referenced 'Naraku' and 'patient'. When he didn't find that, he searched for 'Onigumo'.

He found him, and read everything Kagome knew about him. His mental status, and delusions. His feelings for her, his perverse ways. Oh, there it was. He was a rapist and murderer, and had to be chained down whenever they were in a session. That answered everything. Now, Inuyasha had a job to do. But just how could he do it?

Onigumo Naraku was evil, and blackmailing, or whatever, Inuyasha into kidnapping Kagome so that the bastard could . . . do what? Rape her, murder her? And for what? Because she rejected his advances? Naraku was just a rich half demon with a mental problem. Inuyasha needed help now that he knew who he was talking to. It was time to talk to Sesshoumaru.

(a/n): Yep, it's short as crap, but it's enough to keep you hooked until I can come up with something better.

Choyru: Whatcha gonna write about next?

(a/n): Something about Inuyasha talking to Sesshoumaru, and then when Inuyasha is going out of the apartment for something, Kagome shrieks. I dunno, I'll work something out.

Choyru: Eh, that works. For now. And before you ask, Flight, can someone please give this story a review? It doesn't matter if it's a flame, or a compliment. We'll accept either. It's constructive criticism.

(a/n): Ah, yep. (Surprised that Choyru said something before author) Review!

Inuyasha: (snorts) Huh? Where am I? (Groggy)

(a/n): Sigh, Inuyasha, you should know better than to sleep in front of the fangirl door. (reaches over his head and opens the door. Needless to say, they trampled him) Hey, those footprints say 'review'. Huh. For once I'm grateful to those scary, rabid fangirls. Anyway. Bye, bye!


End file.
